


The Tail of Zelda (Cancelled- is being rewritten)

by FranchRanch



Series: The Tail of Zelda [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Exploration, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe, LinkedUniverse, Magic Gone Wrong, MerMay, band break-ups, dimension hopping, eventually, mild panic attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranchRanch/pseuds/FranchRanch
Summary: Sometimes trying to push change causes unexpected results, very wet, but just as unexpected.





	The Tail of Zelda (Cancelled- is being rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> The day MerMay started I knew I wanted to do this fic. Thank you for Sam and Nyoom as well as some others for letting me discuss and throw my ideas around. Enjoy!

The nine Heroes of Courage had been in Warriors Hyrule for about a week or so. They’d helped out the soldiers fight off monsters and discussed what they had manage to find out about their predicament with Zelda. As nice as it was to be able to stay in one place for longer than a few days, each hero was slowly beginning to get antsy, wanting to continue on and not just sit around. When everyone had come together and explained their frustrations, Warriors had offered to go see a friend of his who could perhaps use her magic to move them along. And that is where our story begins. 

“Thank you again, Lana.” Warriors smiles as the other eight look around the sorceresses room curiously, being careful not to touch anything incase it’s cursed. 

Lana shakes her head with a small smile as she flips through a large and old spell book. “You don’t need to thank me, Link. You know I would happily help you with anything you needed. That extends to your brothers as well.” She hums before grinning. “I found the incantation! Now we just need a destination. Anyone have one in mind?” 

Wind whips around, his eyes shining in excitement as he raises his hands and jumps up and down. “Ooh Ooh! My Hyrule next! I wanna introduce you guys to Granny and Aryll and Tetra and, and everyone else!”

The sorceress giggles at the child’s antics and nods. “Alright then. Come over here, i will need to look inside your mind so I know exactly where you wish to go.” She explains as she gestures for Wind to come over. 

The boy nods and rushes over before standing straight up, his face twisted in an expression of pure concentration that caused the others to laugh quietly. 

Four shook his head at his little brothers antics. It always lifted their spirits whenever Wind messed around. It reminded them of themselves at one point in time. So carefree and silly. 

Slowly, Lana leans down a bit and sets her hands on either side of Winds face, only the pointer finger, middle finger and thumb touching the boys head. As she closed her eyes, a soft blue glow came from her fingers and thumb. After a few moments, the others watching with bated breath, she opens her eyes and pulls away. 

“Alright, I think I’ve got it.” She smiles and wind cheers excitedly. 

—

Four watched in awe with the rest of the heroes as Lana changed the incantation. Before them, a baby blue portal began to open, soon taking up majority of the wall behind it. It was half a sphere and swirls danced across its surface, morphing the land behind it so they could not distinguish what was on the other side. 

Warriors thanked Lana once more and hugged her, not noticing how the woman had flushed ever so slightly. Four and the others said their thanks before stepping through the portal. 

There was a bright white light and silence. Just silence before freezing cold salt water slammed into him and surrounded him. The salt water shot up his nose and into his mouth and lungs, filling them and causing him to hack and choke. Four felt himself scream as his body morphed. He slowly began to lose the feeling his his legs as his four counterparts yelled inside his head, crying out in pain and anger. All the overwhelming feelings piling up make him feel as if he were about to throw up before he suddenly realized he could breath.

He took gasping breaths of air as the white light began to fade. He barely had a moment to take in the amount of blue around him or how his comrades were calling for him because the moment light was gone, his head exploded in pain as his counterparts began arguing and yelling at each other. 

He gripped his head as he whimpered in pain, his form shaking as he tried to keep himself together. It felt as though his head were about to split in half, his whole being being tugged back and forth. 

“I should be in control!” Roared Blue. “I’m the strongest and I’ll keep us safe until we figure out what the fuck went wrong!”

Vio huffed. “I should be in control. I’m the smarted and will actually be able to keep a cool head and will be able to assess the situation effectively.” The counterpart scoffed. 

“I’m the obvious choice here! I’m the one who’s closest to Four therefore I should be the one in control!” Shrieked Green, his voice echoing painfully. 

“Guys, we need to stop fighting! We’re making it worse for Four and I don’t feel the Four sw-“ But before the last part of the quadruple could respond, the four of them screamed as they were ripped apart and shot away from each other. 

Red slammed into Times chest, seeing as though he were the closest. Green flew right past them and did a few rolls as he tried to stop. Vio didn’t go nearly as far and managed to stop himself before looking down at himself in horror and co fusion. Finally, Blue was shot back farther away from the group as a whole. And once more, it was dead silence as the other eight heroes took in the freshly split counterparts, Time holding Red protectively.

Red looks up, confused and scared before he felt himself freeze as he took in their surroundings. Corals. Rocks. Algae. Water. Oh Hylia they were underwater. But..he could breath. He looked at his down at himself and felt himself grip onto Time’s arms as he sucked in a breath. Instead of his legs, he had a tail. A fish tail that lazily swished back and forth, keeping him up. 

The little hero in red suddenly snapped his head up and looked around. What he saw simply confirmed his thought. Everyone else had a tail but what was surprising is that they were all different. Twilights tail looked like some sort of stripped fish. Like a tiger. Wind had a bright blue tail which he was admiring. Sky’s tail seemed to have wing shaped fins. When he looked down, he could see that Time had a shark like tail. 

Everyone but Wind waited with bated breath to see who would break the silence when a scoff echoed out around them. 

“Well I don’t about you, but I not going to just float around. I knew we should have never trusted some witch. I’m going to figure this out on my own. Keep up if you want to join me.” Blue huffs before swimming off, his tail movements a bit stiff since he wasn’t used to it. 

Red felt his gut drop as he watched Blue go. He wanted to follow but he knew that Time wouldn’t let him and that his cold counterpart would not appreciate his presence at this moment. 

Vio rolls his eyes. “What a reckless idiot. I’m going to look around, see if I can find anything out about this place. I’ll find you all later. Goddesses knows it won’t be too hard.” He turns and swims downwards, his tail moving much more gracefully than Blues. 

Red took a shaky breath as he began to feel his heart clench painfully in his chest. This was ok though. Sometimes his brothers needed a cool down and that’s fine. At least he still has Green with him. Green would never leave him behind. 

Green clears his throat and everyone’s gaze turns to him. “I’m gonna go off too. I...I need a bit to wrap my head around this.” He mumbles, his gaze going to Red. He seems to hesitate before quickly swimming away, moving like an arrow. 

Red felt his heart shatter as tears welled in his eyes but instead of roll down his cheeks, they floated up like little bubbles. He hiccups before going limp in Time’s arms, letting the eldest shift him and hug him closer, comforting him the best he could. Red didn’t see how his hat fell, as well as the other three. A heartbreaking show of how divided the boys were. 

The other seven heroes drifted over and whispered soft reassurances to the smallest hero, trying to calm him down in the best way they could. Each of them had guilt weighing down their hearts, wishing they had done something to keep the four from separating. 

After a few minutes, Sky coughed, which caused everyone to look over at him with a mix of expressions. Some sad, other irritated that he would interrupt right now. 

“I do not wish to interrupt but..” he swallows and looks at each of them. “The Master Sword is gone. I think it disappeared just like Fours sword.” 

Everyone was shocked, even Red himself had quieted down at the news. Only one thought crossed their minds now. What are they going to do now?


End file.
